


Fond Memories

by night9uake



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Celibacy, Crack Fic, Dinner, For Discord, Gay Character, Historical Accuracy, Joe and Nicky being annoying 'brothers', Medieval, Multi, Teasing, and, annoying the crap out of Andy, no beta we die like men, short fic, some what, story telling, talking about, telling Nile about some history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake
Summary: Nile asks Joe over dinner, which year was the worst. His answer surprises her and annoys Andy as she has to hear the same story again, for the billionth time.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crack fic, literally no editing done to it XD
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation happening (that I may or may not have started) in the TOG discord.

He looked at Nile, a small smirk formed in the corner of his lips. His eyes filled with mischief, the thrill of annoying Andy burned deep in both him and Nicky, the love of his life.   
”Come on, you have lived for over 900 years. At least one year got to be the worst one?” She asked again, her voice was filled with curiosity, her eyes shining over the dinner table from the lit candle lights.  
”No. Joe,” Andy muttered. ”Nicky don’t you fucking dare, I will stab you right here and now with this fork.” She added, picking up said fork and staring coldly into Nicky’s eyes, only for a grin to form on his thin lips.  
”The year was 1139,” Joe said with suspense, leaning forward.  
”Here we go…” Andy sighed, rubbing her temples as she has to yet once again for the billionth time to hear the same story.

”I was just about to leave the market, and then I heard the most horrifying news I have ever heard in my entire life,” Joe announced, seeing how he had peaked Nile’s interest and meeting Nicky’s eyes briefly. ”The church had declared that all priest have to practices celibacy,” he added and he waited to Nile’s reaction. Seeing how her eyes blown wide open and almost choking on her water.  
”What? I thought you left the church?” Nile quried, turing her head and stared at Nicky, who was having issues containing his laughter.  
”Yes, I had but-”   
”This one, the love of my life, deiced to play the most sick joke on me. He-” Joe pointed at Nicky and only grinning as bad as the Italian man was doing.  
”I told him that I was returning to the church,” Nicky grinned even more.  
”On our _anniversary_!” Joe exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a dramatic effect.  
”Why did you do that?” Nile wondered, her eyes still wide.  
”Eh, both of us needed some _excitement_. It was pretty boring going a few decades without killing each other,” Nicky chuckled, but his eyes over shined with kindness as he stared deeply into Joe’s deep brown eyes.

”And therefore the Church exists SOLELY to spite me” Joe concluded, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.  
”Now don’t say that, they where the ones who ensured I'd reach adulthood,” Nicky smiled while reaching over to grab Joe’s hand.  
”Okey, I guess they gave me _one good thing_ , habibi.” Joe gave a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoyed it!
> 
> THANKS KATRIN for the help with the word change!! 💗


End file.
